


The life of one Sarah Adeline Bellum

by mamakurogiri



Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ben Cipher will beat up anyone who insults his daughter, Father and daughter duo will whoop anyone’s asses, Multi, Sarah is both asexual and a lesbian, Sarahs mom is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakurogiri/pseuds/mamakurogiri
Summary: The life of one of my OCs, Sarah Bellum.
Relationships: Ben Cipher & Original Female Character(s), Original Character x Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The life of one Sarah Adeline Bellum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDay2207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDay2207/gifts).



> This is a gift to the one and only FictionalMagicTamer, who also goes by PhoenixDay2207 on here.

Sarah Adeline Bellum didn’t exactly have a ‘normal’ childhood. She was abused, almost murdered, and abandoned by her biological mother for four years until she was thrown out onto the streets of Japan. 

Sarah was found by Kurogiri while she lived out on the streets when she was four, getting taken in and 'officially' adopted by the League of Villains. While the villains were raising Sarah as their own, they hadn't been doing a great job at doing so. Sarah was covered head to toe in filth, she was constantly berated by her adopted sister, Spinel, she kept getting left behind when they would pack up and move to a different abandoned building, etc,.

On one fateful day, Sarah was walking around the streets, joint in hand, and she ran into a mysterious guy wearing a trench coat. After being chased by the mysterious man, running into a pro hero, and stealing a few miscellaneous objects to add onto her ever-so-growing pile of shit, Sarah ended up getting stopped and taken to the SRS headquarters. There, she met the one and only Ben Cipher, one of the co-founders of the agency (??).

The SRS agency wanted to bring Sarah's beloved mother, Ramona-Elizabeth Jones, to trial for all of the abuse and suffering she had put her daughter through. Sarah was hesitant to help them out at first, but eventually she came around and they decided to raid her former home to gather up evidence; The Jones Family mansion. There, they had a fierce encounter with Sarah's mom, and soon they eventually detained her and gathered up all of the evidence they could find (which was some, but not a lot) and head back to the over world with Sarah's mother in handcuffs and paralyzed from the shoulders down.

After the trial, Sarah was taken in by the SES agency and was officially adopted by Ben Cipher himself, making him her new dad. While Sarah wasn't one hundred percent sure if she wanted to live there at the agency, she eventually caved in and was taken out of Hexside and placed into a new school that was ran by said agency. There, she had met two girls (who would eventually become her girlfriends) and a couple of douchey people that she had later gotten into a fistfight with.

Once Sarah turned sixteen, she had left to attend a private hero academy, wanting to help save civilians and try to at least bring some sort of justice to the world. While she was there, her mother had broken out of the agency and Sarah had to leave Japan to put a stop to her and the Sinister Six's reign of terror. After a long and exhausting fight, Sarah, along with the help of her adopted and former family, bought an end to them once and for all, locking all of their souls in Tartarus for the rest of enternity.

Eventually, Sarah graduated at the top of her hero class, getting her hero license and marrying the loves of her life, Fubuki and Shinae. The three would later adopt a four year old witch named Hanako and they would raise her to be a mature, responsible adult.

At last, Sarah's time in the physical world had come to an end, with her family at her deathbed and a whole list of accomplishments she had done throughout her life. Her death was especially sad to the one she had considered to be more of a father than any other male figure in her life, Ben Cipher.

The spunky little girl he had raised from a child to a full grown adult had passed away right in front of his very eyes, her soul going back to the demon realm. It was a very sad day for him, to say the least. She truly was the daughter he had always wanted to raise.

Even after her death, Sarah's legacy was never forgotten. Sarah's adopted daughter, Hanako, became a world renowned hero herself, helping those who are in need of help, caring for her remaining two moms, helping out the agency as much as possible, and taking some time off to grieve her late mothers death.

Nobody had really expected a seven year old drug addict to become a world renowned hero, not even her villain family, but her adopted father and family believed in her ability to change the world, and she did. Now the world was safe and was finally in an era of peace, and it was all thanks to the hardworking efforts of one Sarah Adeline Bellum.

The end. 


End file.
